I Will Be There
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: What happens when you combine Project X Zone 2 and The Count of Monte Cristo's " I Will Be There"? A duet by Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, of course. Contains Reiji X Xiaomu pairing. Rated T for what happens after the song. Recommend for you to play "I Will Be There" if you want to read this.
**Yeah... Soo I was watching YouTube on a random day and I saw a ponyfied version of a song from one musical called "The Count of Monte Cristo"( pretty sure hardly any of u know about it?.) It's called " I Will Be There" and it's such a lovely song I thought: maybe I should make a fanfic with the song in there. To clarify who will sing it, Reiji and Xiaomu will; Reiji's lines will be in italics and Xiaomu's will be normal, but for when they both sing, their lines will be in italic bold words. It will NOT be part of the July 11 2016 contest, but if u like it, post if u want a revised version of this, if u like me 2 join the contest myself( though it may be unfair, but it's ur opinion), or pm me if u want 2 collab with me.**

 **America: For someone who hasn't finished Project X Zone 2 and got stuck on Chapter 28 because of the whole "exploding car thing", you sure know how to fluff up the ReijixXiaomu shipping.**

 **Me: You aren't replaying videos on YouTube and found out about spoilers early before you got to the next chapter, have you?**

 **America: No.**

 **Me: Exactly. _(Walks away singing " I Will Be There")_**

 **Reiji: Uh, what's XiaomuSmash14 doing now America?**

 **America: You happen to know the song " I Will Be There" from the musical play " The Count of Monte Cristo", right?**

 **Reiji: No. Why'd you ask me?**

 **America: XiaomuSmash14. As for the song, you might want to ask Xiaomu for that.**

 **Reiji: Cover your ears a sec.**

 ** _(America covers her ears)_**

 **Reiji: XIAOMU! GET OVER HERE!**

 **Xiaomu: What is it this time?! I was busy play Super Smash Bros. 4!**

 **Reiji: Do you know the musical play " The Count of Monte Cristo"?**

 **Xiaomu: Wait, what thing? Oh, THAT old musical play. Sure, why'd you ask?**

 **Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!**

 **Reiji and Xiaomu: ...**

 **Me: Forget it, we're moving on.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

(I Will Be There plays)

 _Reiji: In the light that falls at moonrise, in the rhythm of the rain, in the miracle of ordinary days, in the hush of night, I will be in the whisper of lovers._

 _Everywhere, you will find me there._

 _In the rustle of a curtain, in the bustle of the world, in a thousand little unexpected ways._

 _When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere._

 _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._

 _So close your eyes, remember my embrace._

 _I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all._

 _This do I swear, I will be there._

* * *

Xiaomu: In a language never spoken live the promises we've made, in the endless love that owned me heart and soul, in the certainty, I will always be true and as near as my next prayer, you will find me there.

In the echo of the ocean, in the haunting of the wind, in mysterious extraordinary ways.

Through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere.

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall.

So close your eyes, remember my embrace.

I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all.

This do I swear, I will be there.

* * *

 ** _Xiaomu: In the harbor quarter._**

 ** _Reiji: In the stone and mortar._**

 ** _Both: In the star that we both share._**

 ** _Xiaomu: In the sound of laughter._**

 ** _Reiji: Now and ever after._**

 ** _Both: Look for me, I will be there._**

 ** _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._**

 ** _So close your eyes._**

 ** _Reiji, then shortly after, Xiaomu: Remember my embrace._**

 ** _Both: I will be there like justice; I will find you through it all._**

 _ **Reiji, then shortly after, Xiaomu:** **This do I swear.**_

 _ **Reiji: I will be there.**_

 _ **Xiaomu: This do I swear, I will be there.**_

 _ **Both: This do I swear, I will be there.**_

* * *

 **(Bailando playing in the background)**

 **America: Well, damn.**

 **Me: Before I go, Reiji will have to give shoutouts to some of my friends here in .**

 **Reiji: Okay, one: Why is Enrique Inglesia playing? Two: Why the hell did you make me and Xiaomu sing?! And three: WHY IN F****** HELL DID YOU DECIDE TO CHOOSE THAT SONG FOR US TO SING!?😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡**

 **Me: Because I wanted to. Now get on with the shoutouts or get the f*** OUT OF HERE!**

 **Reiji: Okay... XiaomuSmash14 would like to give shoutouts to the following people:**

 **MegamanZerogirl4life**

 **NileyLoveStoriesx3**

 **CrimsonTrainer-4395**

 **Tsuna11644**

 **Me: I especially like to thank Tsuna11644 because she's my inspiration and the reason why I decided to do fanfics.**

 **Reiji: Are we done yet?**

 **Me: Ugh, yes.😒(Party pooper). Anyway, remember, if you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to PM me. Until then, bye- bye.**


End file.
